hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Lips
"Let Me Be Me" is a song by Hoodie Allen on his Crew Cuts EP. It featues OCD: Moosh and Twist. Lyrics Intro:] Come on, come on, come on, come come on 1: Sneaking out my bed at night Tell her, turn the lights down low Trying to figure out my mind She always wonder where I go Tell her, Good music Coming home with a pocket full of tulips She want to point a finger at me, no excuses Trying end up in that pussy like two lips Pre-Hook: She wants to off my head Wants to off my head, my head Can we both, forget Baby I don't know Want me more or less Want me more or less, or less Is it all for sex? Baby, I hope so Hook: So tell me what you want, what you really really want I ain't got time, if you think that you're in love, with me So tell me what you want from me. oh I ain't got time, if you really wanna fuck You're bitching all the time, that you never get enough from me So tell me what you want from me. ohh 2: Sitting in the hotel lobby You never get me off my phone Treat me like a paparazzi I show up then I got to go Make good music Everybody that I'm meeting is a doofus They try to point an arrow at me like cupid I want to end up in that pussy like two lips Pre-Hook Hook 3: OCD: Moosh and Twist Moosh: I say Whatcha want from me You want a college guy? A little yes man who like to work from nine to five I ain't trippin' because I know you make a lot of dough But I might see you on the tour girl you never know When I ain't even mad at you You get what you had to do Heard you go to Georgia Tech Well I go to Savage U Said you never heard me Turn around and get me dirty I would of got you a drink If I knew you were gonna be thirsty Twist: The worlds heavy on me now Feel like I can't move at all And when I got it down Feel like I'm a lose it all Everyday feel like the worst day ever When I'm with you girl It feel like my birthday, never I mean, tell me why I really want you right now? I wanna love you but all you wanna do is fight now Tell me how its backwards girl, you need practice girl You about to make me bounce like a mattress girl. I said! Hook: Tell me what you want, what you really really want I ain't got time, if you think that you're in love, with me So tell me what you want from me. oh I ain't got time, if you really wanna fuck You're bitching all the time, that you never get enough from me So tell me what you want from me. ohh x2: Girl, we can get it on tonight If you do that little thing I like I don't want to fall in love Because I'm only here for the night Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs